1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lamps, and more particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional LED lamp includes a number of LEDs and a transparent envelope covering the LEDs therein. The light emitted from the LEDs passes through the envelope to an outside for illumination. The light of the LED lamp has a color the same as that of the light of the LEDs. Since different LEDs with different materials emit lights with different colors, such as red LEDs, green LEDs, yellow LEDs and white LEDs, the color of the light of the LED lamp may be red, green, yellow or white, according to the LEDs. However, in the conventional LED lamp, the color of the light of the LED lamp is unchangeable after the LEDs are selected. Thus, the LED lamp fails to vary colors of the light and lacks a flexibility of meeting different requirements.
Therefore, an improved LED lamp is desired to overcome the described limitations.